Nanocoils are coiled circuits, including memory devices and other circuits. Nanocoils have great potential for superdense memory and power FET applications due to nanocoils' enormous surface storage and periphery area to volume ratio. Previously, a 100× improvement over planar memory has been experimentally realized by using stress ridges to force concentric coiling on polycrystalline Si Coil.
Conventional technologies in the areas of microscopic electro-mechanical systems (“MEMS”) electrostatic switches and radio-frequency (“RF”) devices may similarly be improved. As with improvement shown over planar memory, conventional MEMS electrostatic switch and RF device technologies may be drastically improved upon.
The are a number of current techniques for fabricating nanocoils. However, as the number of applications of nanocoils increases, improved fabrication techniques are sought. Controlling the coiling of nanocoils provides a number of advantages. Controlling the coiling of nanocoils enables greater control over the resulting nanocoils and fabrication of nanocoils that are a better fit for their desired application.